Braum
Braum, Serce Freljordu (wym. Brom Brałm) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności nakładają na wrogów Wstrząsające Uderzenia na 4 sekundy. Gdy pierwszy ładunek zostanie nałożony, wszystkie ataki podstawowe Brauma i jego sojuszników nakładają kolejne ładunki. | Opis 2 = Cele, które otrzymają 4 ładunki zostają na sekundy i otrzymują 16 + (10 × poziom) dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych. Po ogłuszeniu Braum nie może nałożyć kolejnych Wstrząsających Uderzeń na ten cel przez sekund i zadaje 3.2 + (2 × poziom) dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych atakami podstawowymi i . | Poziomy = | Celowanie = * Wstrząsające Uderzenia to osłabienie, które nakłada się przy trafieni. | Obrażenia = magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Braum IVideo.ogv }} : Braum atakuje lodem z tarczy w linii prostej, zadając obrażenia magiczne pierwszemu trafionemu wrogomi, go o 70% na 2 sekundy i nakładając na niego ładunek . | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 60/105/150/195/240 (+2.5% maksymalnego zdrowia) | Celowanie = * Kąsający Mróz to liniowa, kolidująca umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Braum QVideo.ogv }} : Braum rzuca się na pomoc pobliskiemu sojusznikowi, stając pomiędzy swoim celem a najbliższym wrogim bohaterem. Braum i jego cel otrzymują premię do pancerza i odporności na magię na 3 sekundy. | Poziomy = * Pancerz: 17.5/20/22.5/25/27.5 (+10/11.5/13/14.5/16 dodatkowego pancerza) * Odpornośc na magię: 15/17.5/20/22.5/25 (+10/11.5/13/14.5/16 dodatkowej odporności na magię) | Celowanie = * Stań za Mną to ślizg celowany na siebie lub sojuszników i ulepszenie, zwiększające pancerz i odporność na magię. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Stań za Mną można rzucić na stwory i chowańce, aby doskoczyć do nich. | Film = Braum WVideo.ogv }} : Braum unosi tarczę we wskazanym kierunku, tworząc barierę, która neguje obrażenia pierwszego ataku z tej strony oraz zmniejsza obrażenia kolejnych. | Opis 2 = Gdy tarcza jest uniesiona Braum zyskuje możliwość przechwytywania pocisków i 10% premii do prędkości ruchu. | Poziomy = * Czas trwania: 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4 sek. * Redukcja obrażeń: 30/32.5/35/37.5/40% | Celowanie = * Niezłomność to umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Bariera nie przechywaca i nie redukuje obrażeń od wież. * Bariera nie neguje obrażeń od potworów i stworów. * Braum przechwytuje pociski lecące tylko z przodu tarczy. * Przechwycenie powoduje trafienie Brauma niezależnie od zamierzonego celu. Umiejętności mierzone są od razu niszczone. ** Pociski ruchome nie są przechwytywane przez Niezłomność, np.: i . ** Pociski wywołujące efekty przy trafieniu, osłabienia, itp. zadają obrażenia i nakładają negatywne efekty, np.: i . ** i nie zostają zniszczone, ale odbite. ** Umiejętności obszarowe zostają przechwycone przez Niezłomność i nie wywołają żadnych efektów na sojusznikach. ** Umiejętności bohaterów nie mogące trafić Brauma nie są przechwycone przez Niezłomność, np. . * Bariera redukuje obrażenia ze wszystkich źródeł. Obejmuje to: ** Wszystkie przechwycone pociski ** Ataki podstawowe ** Umiejętności bohaterów typu i . ** Umiejętności bohaterów typu i . ** Umiejętności bohaterów typu i . * Niezłomność nie chroni przed efektami kontroli tłumu. * Jeśli Braum jest pod wpływem tarczy czarów i Niezłomności, oba efekty są wykorzystywane. * Obrażenia nieuchronne nie są blokowane przez Niezłomność. * Obrażenia w czasie są redukowane przez Niezłomność, ale tylko pierwsze zadane obrażenia są redukowane o 100%. | Film = Braum EVideo.ogv }} : Braum z całej siły uderza tarczą w ziemię, wywołując potężny wstrząs, który zadaje obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom i pozostawia silne pole na 4 sekundy. Pierwszy trafiony wrogi bohater zostaje . | Poziomy = * Obrażenia magiczne: 150/250/350 (+60% mocy umiejętności) * Spowolnienie: 40/50/60% * Podrzucenie: 1/1.25/1.5 sek. | Celowanie = * Lodowcowa Szczelina to mierzona umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = magiczne | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = tak | Tarcze czarów = blokuje umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * W przeciwieństwie do umiejętności bohaterów typu czy , jeśli Braum zostanie odrzucony lub przyciągnięty, to umiejętność zostanie aktywowana w jego aktualnej pozycji, a nie w punkcie wyjścia. | Film = Braum RVideo.ogv }} Wskazówki Grając jako Braum: *Współpracuj z sojusznikami, by nałożyć jak najwięcej . Zachęcaj ich, by nękali oznaczony cel atakami podstawowymi. *Ustawiaj się przed słabszymi sojusznikami i osłaniaj ich przed pociskami za pomocą umiejętności . * sprawia, że pozostawia za sobą strefę spowolnienia. Możesz ją wykorzystać, by przerywać walki i spowalniać postępy wroga. *Umiejętności możesz również użyć do stworów. Pozwoli ci to zmienić pozycję i łatwiej trafić wrogiego bohatera albo uciec. Możesz też użyć tej zdolności na sobie - choć nigdzie nie doskoczysz, nałożysz na siebie dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię. Użyta na sojusznikach pozwala również przeskakiwać ściany. Grając przeciwko Braumowi: *Aby móc nakładać , musi trafić przeciwnika lub atakiem podstawowym. Jeśli twój bohater zostanie oznaczony, staraj się znaleźć poza zasięgiem ataków, zanim przeciwnik trafi go trzy kolejne razy. Unikniesz w ten sposób ogłuszenia. *Rzucanie trwa dość długo, dlatego wykorzystaj dodatkowy czas, by wykonać unik. Ilekroć znajdziesz się na zamarzniętej ziemi, jaką zostawia za sobą , twoja postać zostanie spowolniona, dlatego unikaj jej. * sprawia, że ma dużą premię do obrony z jednego kierunku, dlatego zaczekaj, aż umiejętność przestanie działać lub zaatakuj go z innej strony. *Po zdetonowaniu twój bohater jest przez chwilę odporny na ponowne jej nałożenie. Wykorzystaj ten czas, aby wdać się w potyczkę z . cs:Braum de:Braum en:Braum es:Braum fr:Braum pt-br:Braum ru:Браум